


Silly Silly Bro

by FujoRed



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No yaoi putos, Reconciliation, Sibling Love, Verbal Fighting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: Ellos eran hermanos, y nada, absolutamente nada podría romper el vínculo fraternal que los unía.





	Silly Silly Bro

**Author's Note:**

> No, amigo, si buscas yaoi vuelve por donde has llegado.  
> ¿Por qué pongo los títulos en inglés si hablo español? Dios, sueno a paleta de pueblo.

Mugman sabía desde siempre que su hermano era muy temerario, prefería actuar antes de pensar y no solía ser muy considerado con la opinión de Mugman, pero no importaba; Cuphead no era condescendiente, y por muy idiota que fuera, eran hermanos, y eso era algo que nada podría cambiar. Ahora, con apenas día y medio para vivir libremente, no tenían casi tiempo para relacionarse, y no era grave, era poco tiempo en el cual debían centrarse en su objetivo, habían pasado por tiempos en los cuales se ignoraban, pero... Cuphead estaba demasiado sumido en la obtención de contratos para el diablo como para darse cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su hermano.

Ambos, sentados en el tronco tumbado de un árbol caído, permanecían en silencio, y lo único que podían oír era la suave brisa del bosque, acompañanda por el sonido de unos de los contratos del diablo siendo enrollado y atado por el más impulsivo de los hermanos; Mugman quería... no, debía romper ese tenso silencio, distanciarse el uno del otro era lo peor que podían hacer en esos momentos.

-Cuphead, déjame conseguir el siguiente contrato, no has parado de correr como loco desde que salimos del casino- comentó Mugman, él en aquel momento se encargaba de llevar una bolsa bastante grande de tela, donde metían los contratos que lograban conseguir.

-Ni hablar- respondió el otro, y terminó de asegurar el papel enrollado con un nudo-, toma, con este llevamos cuatro.

-Al menos descansa- insistió, metiendo el rollo en la bolsa, cargándola en su espalda-, creo que podemos parar.

A Cuphead le aterraba esa idea, y al hermano de azul le daba la impresión de que no estaba siendo escuchado.

-Mugs, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer, vamos- y entonces marcharon juntos, acompañados constantemente por los pensamientos que asolaban en sus... ¿cabezas? ¿quién sabe en lo que estarían pensando?

-Sí, pero mira- Mugman señaló el cielo, a la espera de la respuesta que buscaba pero que nunca llegó-, casi es de noche, ¿no podemos siquiera dormir?

-...- el de rojo se quedó en silencio, y cada vez la caminata se entaba haciendo más tranquilizadora- vale, ¿quieres dormir mientras voy a por los contratos?

-¡Cuphead!- reaccionó mal Mugman.

-Perdón, perdón, era broma- se apresuró a decir mientras agitaba ambas manos levemente, tampoco le gustaba la mirada molesta que le dedicaba su hermano; miró a su alrededor en busca de un hostal o algo parecido, y encontró algo;-, uh... Mugs, ¿qué te parece eso?

El nombrado centró su mirada hacia donde Cuphead le decía, al momento su cara se contrajo en una mueca entre disgusto y desagrado; ahí, juraría que a pocos metros del camino que seguían, había una carabana, aparentemente totalmente hecha de madera, ni caballos ni ninguna clase de motor tenía, pero sí tenía grandes ruedas de madera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a marcharse sin aviso previo. El más temerario de los dos vio la emoción que pintaba el rostro de su hermano, y como ya había dado su brazo a torcer, ya no iba a echarse atrás, él también estaba cansado.

-¿Eso?- repitió el de pantalón azul, solo para recibir un asentamiento por parte del otro- Eso es un bazar, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Es solo una noche, no es para tanto.

Y antes de que Mugman dijera algo, su hermano se había sentado apoyado en una de las ruedas de madera. Suspiró, se quitó la bolsa de su espalda y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tan difícil era?- habló el más sensato de los dos.

-La verdad, no; oye, pásame la bolsa.

-¿Para qué la quieres exactamente?- Mugman estrujó levemente el objeto contra su cuerpo, desconfiando de la sonrisa traviesa que mostraba su hermano.

-Damela, ya verás- extendió una mano para obtener el objeto.

El otro suspiró, ya era prácticamente de noche, y la única luz que tenían en ese momento era la de una pequeña lámpara de aceite colgando encima de sus cabezas, en un gran gancho cercano a la puerta de la carabana; le dio la bolsa, y se arrepintió en el momento en el que su hermano se tumbó en la hierba, usando la bolsa como si fuese una almohada.

-¡Cuphead!- grito Mugman, alterado, aunque al nombrado esa faceta suya le hacía gracia y le parecía exagerada- ¡Los contratos! ¡Se van a arrugar!

-Relájate hermano, no creo que al diablo le importe tener los papeles un poquitín arrugados- le restó importancia Cuphead.

-Yo creo que no te lo estás tomando en serio- debatió algo enfadado el otro.

-¿Preferirías ir a buscar tú los contratos?

-Pues sí.

-Pues no- sentenció el de rojo-, no vas a ir a buscarlos, y punto.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?!- empezó a molestarse el que estaba sentado

-¡No durarías ni un minuto contra esas cosas!- intentó justificar Cuphead, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-¡¿Cómo vas a saberlo si nunca me has dejado?!

- _"¡Cuphead noooo!" "¡Cuidado Cuphead!" "Oh nooooooo"-_ imitaba el de rojo una voz infantil, al mismo tiempo que se retorcía levemente para darle más dramatismo.

-Yo no hablo así- de ofendió el más sensato de ambos, aunque ahora no daba créditos a ese título.

-Noooo, para nada.

-Te comportas como un niño.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¡Bien!- Mugman, más mosqueado que antes, le quitó la bolsa rápidamente, provocando que su hermano se diera un golpe contra el suelo- ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas para ti hermano!

Y entonces Cuphead se tumbó de medio lado, ignorando el golpe que se había dado antes. Habían sentenciado la conversación, y con ello también lo habían hecho con su apoyo mutuo en ese momento, y aunque ambos intentaban dormir por su cuenta, separados el uno del otro, les resultaba imposible. Mugman, por mucho que quisiera aparentar, sabía lo mal que se estaba sintiendo su hermano en esos momentos por todo el tema de la recolección de contratos a cambio de sus almas, y eso en parte justificaba su comportamiento, apartándole de todas las luchas, y únicamente dándole la responsabilidad de almacenar todos esos malditos papeluchos. Dos, tres, cuatro vueltas vio dar a Cuphead en la hierba, intentando inútilmente dormir, como Mugmam había entrecerrado los ojos, el de rojo únicamente le veía con los ojos cerrados; al final el luchador le dio la espalda, y el otro suspiró, sabiendo que no podía seguir enfadado.

Mugman se tumbó, su espalda contra la del temerario, no recibió respuesta, ni queja por parte del otro, pero sabía que casi era mejor así.

-Oye, Cuphead- llamó a su hermano, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido de cansancio-, la luz me da en toda la cara, déjame ese lado.

-Me debes una- sentenció, se levantó y se puso en el lado donde intentaba dormir su temeroso hermano.

-Gracias.

-Duérmete, mañana será un día muy largo.

Y qué poco se equivocaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Mugman se despertó solo, tumbado boca arriba y tumbado a la bartola, sin rastro de su hermano; el joven se secó la poca baba que caía de su boca abierta, pensando que debería intentar dormir con la boca cerrada, o algún día algún bicho entraría; con ese pensamiento en mente se incorporó e intentó desperezarse con unos vagos estiramientos.

-¡Buenos días hermano!- saludó, aunque se preocupó al no escuchar nada salvo el ruidito de los pequeños bichitos al punto de la mañana- ¿Cuphead?

Se pasó la mano por la cara, consciente de que no iba a recibir respuesta, levantarse, pero antes tuvo la decencia de comprobar que el joven de rojo no se había llevado la bolsa de tela con todos los contratos; suspiró de alivio y marchó de nuevo por los caminos, teniendo una vaga idea de dónde podía estar su hermano. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se asustó por ver a Cuphead correr como un loco en su dirección, aparentaba estar bien, bueno, no del todo; la única pista que tenemos es que tanto sus guantes como su pantalón parecían haber sido desgarrados, por no decir que estaban hechos jirones; además estaba cubierto por pequeñas motitas que parecían polvo, de colores rosa, blanco y amarillo; y Mugman juraría mil y una veces haber visto una pequeña grieta en uno de los bordes de la cabeza de su hermano. Solamente cuando el de rojo se apoyó en los hombros del más precavido es cuando decidieron romper ese silencio.

-¡¿Acaso eres bobo?! ¡Estamos en esto juntos!- le reprochó.

-Sí... sí mamá... no es para tanto- respondía entre gemidos de cansancio el de rojo.

-Al menos tendrás el contrato.

-Si... claro... tenerlo.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que casi mueres para nada?!

-Mugs cálmate, aquí no muere nadie, solo han sido unos roces.

-Estás cubierto de... ¿polvo?- el de azul cogió una de las motitas posadas en la cabeza del otro.

-Polen- corrigió Cuphead-, o semillas, ni idea, esa flor parecía tener ganas de reproducirse.

-No tiene gracia, Cuphead.

-Vamos, al menos ríete un poco.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me ría si...?! Mejor olvidalo, y quédate aquí- no le costó mucho sentar al más temerario en el suelo.

-¿Mugs? ¡Mugs! ¿A dónde vas?

-A por ese contrato.

-Oh no, no irás.

-¿Y perder tiempo? No, quédate, no tardaré nada.

-...- el temerario dudó unos instantes- no tardes.

-Apuesta a que no.

-Muy gracioso tonto.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio para el herido, y no era nada cómo, no lectores míos, el tiempo pasaba, y lo único que aliviaba a Cuphead era el aburrimiento, y la bolsa a la que estaba aferrado; sabía que la espera sería cuanto menos corta, así que echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y se tumbó mientras intentaba quitarse las semillitas que se le habían pegado en la cara y en la ropa. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle a Mugman que le esperara, y tal vez ambos podrían ir juntos y recolectar los contratos que faltaban, al menos así el más temerario se sentiría menos culpable, pero a quién quería engañar, Cuphead quería y creía ser más rápido, él era mejor en dar palizas, y en esos momentos bapulear a esos jefes era lo que evitaba que la culpa lo consumiera.

Se intentaba quitar el polen, pero cada vez que se quitaba una mota, esta se pegaba a sus maltratados guantes, como si fuese pegamento; todo pasaba tan rápido que no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que realmente estaban haciendo él y su hermano.

Suspiró, cuán entretenido estaba siendo el cielo; se distrajo al oir cómo unos zapatos pisaban la tierna hierba del valle y se acercaban a él, le restó importancia, o al menos eso hizo hasta que un papel enrollado le fue estampado contra su cara.

-Bien hecho Mugs- felicitó, pero no se molestó en retirar el papel de su cara.

-¿Por qué tienes el guante lleno de esas cosas?- oyó hablar a su hermano.

-Son como el pegamento- simplificó

-Ah...- se impresionó Mugman- ¿vas a levantarte algún día?

-¿No decías que debía descansar?

-Quería decir recuperar, levanta, ya tenemos todos los de esta zona.

-¿Um? ¿Y la Casa Dado?- a duras penas, Cuphead se levantó, guardó el pergamino y se echó la bolsa a la espalda.

-Por ahí.

-¡Bien! ¡En marcha!- no esperó ni un segundo más.

Una vez en marcha de nuevo, ambos protagonistas se dirigieron a su objetivo, no sin antes hablar por el camino.

-¿Por qué pensabas que no podría recolectar el contrato?- empezó hablando el de azul

-Bueno, más bien estaba preocupado, ya sabes, tendría que decírselo al abuelo- bromeó el otro, aunque no parecía hacerle mucha gracia a su hermano.

-Ya...

-No es verdad, y lo sabes, me alegra que estés bien.

-¿No estás decepcionado?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Nunca ha sido así.

-Yo también me alegro de que seas mi hermano.

-¿Aun con apuesta?- quiso asegurarse el de rojo.

-Aun con apuesta, pero eres un bobo, bobo hermano.

Y no hablaron más hasta pasada la Casa Dado, prefirieron guardar fuerzas, ya sabiendo lo que uno pensaba del otro; igualmente, muchas aventuras vivieron ese día, y entre risas y dolores pudieron superar todo obstáculo juntos. Al diablo sí que le había molestado este par, y alguien lo debía pagar, pero eso, amigos míos, otra historia será.


End file.
